


All the Stars Were Shining Bright (and then He kissed Me)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”“Comfort you?” Five asked incredulously. “When you’re upset?”“After we had a fight,” she mumbled. “I know you’re probably still mad.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	All the Stars Were Shining Bright (and then He kissed Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).



> Dedicating this to Clover, who will likely not read this. ❤️ (And if you do read this... krok😭)

Tears were still streaming down her face when he reached her, holding a cup of hot cocoa. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, holding her arms around herself protectively. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“Comfort you?” Five asked incredulously. “When you’re upset?”

“After we had a fight,” she mumbled. “I know you’re probably still mad.”

On the contrary, he was scared as hell at what she’d said, implying that she’d  _ ruined  _ his life. He knew that there had been rough moments for him, that she’d caused the collapse of the earth, but he’d never thought she’d  _ ruined  _ anything for him. His wife had made his life infinitely better, and the thought of her carrying this guilt twenty years into their marriage made his heart clench, the way it did when he noticed her starting to look too long at her scattered gray hairs or crow’s feet, like she thought that time had taken their life from them. 

But they still had so many years to go, and, besides that, he controlled time. Time wouldn’t be something that kept them from being happy. 

“I’m not still mad,” he promised, touching her cheek, wishing that he could’ve one day found a way for them to match. He’d never been successful in reversing the age regression, and they’d gotten married when he’d turned 19 the second time around. It was never a matter of looks for him, at least in regards to their relationship, but he wished that they could look the same. That she would likely die before he’d even be able to retire from his job as a professor. “Vanya… I thought you’d gotten to where you didn’t blame yourself.”

She sighed. “It’s not really the kind of thing you  _ stop  _ blaming yourself for.”

Five shook his head, grimacing. “You could  _ never  _ ruin my life, dear. Think of everything you have given me.” He gestured to the picture of their daughter and their two grandkids beside them, to all of the pictures of the vacations Five and Vanya had taken, to the copy of the book that he’d read all of his life that he kept in the living room to pick up when he needed comfort. “You’ve given me a lifetime of joy, already, V.”

Vanya smiled gently, but there was still pain in her eyes. Five handed her the cocoa, telling her, “I have something for you, actually.”

When she didn’t protest, he tugged her off the chair, walking with her outside. Her brows raised as she saw the picnic he’d set up in their backyard. Their dog, Mr. Pennycrumb, was staring intently at the picnic basket with clear conflict across his features. Five handed him a treat for not stealing their food, and he nearly tackled him as he started trying to stand on his hind legs to lick his face. Vanya giggled, sitting down and letting the Golden Retriever curl up in her lap. 

“What is the purpose of this?” she asked, gesturing to the set-up in confusion. 

Five sat down beside her, scratching Mr. P’s ears. “There is a meteor shower tonight,” he explained. “But the more important thing is that the moon is about to be out.”

“Oh,” she breathed. This was something he’d done a lot in the years before they could actually be together, setting up a picnic and laying outside and staring at the moon, intact above them. Many times he’d watched the moonlight cover her skin, resisting the urge to kiss her when he knew how precarious the thing between them was, not wanting to topple over their relationship before it had even started. A lot of times, she’d curl up into his arms, regardless, thanking him for not hating her, and he’d always murmur to her that he’d never hate her. 

He kissed his wife now, telling her. “You could never think you ruined my life when, many times over, you’re the reason I have one at all.”

She smiled gently. “I love you, Five.”

“I love you, too, Vanya.” He set his hand on her cheek, watching the sun start to set as he grabbed a thermos of soup and some bread that he’d baked earlier. (He’d needed a lot of hobbies after not living a life of survival or a life as an assassin, and cooking and baking were useful, beneficial in assuring his wife was taken care of, and helped stave off the anxiety he got from worrying he’d starve again.) Pennycrumb was salivating at the sight of the bread, and Vanya glared at Five until he frowned and handed the dog a piece. She really ought to avoid feeding the dog human food, or he’d start to steal their food. 

He started searching for the fluffernutters in the basket, and she raised her brows. “How much did you pack?”

Five shrugged. “Probably too much.”

“Our house is just a few feet away from us, you know.”

“Hush, Seven, it’s  _ romantic.” _

Vanya giggled, and he got the idea that she was starting to feel a little better. Unfortunately, she had been right in what she said. It wasn’t the kind of thing that somebody just got over. Many nights before he’d fall asleep, the faces of the possibly innocent people he’d killed would paint over his eyelids until he just accepted that he’d stay awake for the rest of the night. His wife would often catch on at some point, and she’d climb on top of his lap in the living room, where he’d be reading her book, falling back asleep on him but assuring that he wasn’t alone while he stayed up. 

“I know that…” He cleared his throat, jaw locking. “Listen, I know how you feel, okay? I probably understand better than anybody what you’re going through, or at least anybody we know. I’ve killed a lot of people, V, and it’s… awful to have that on your conscience.”

Biting her lip, she told him, “I think it’s particularly hard to know that you’re one of the people who suffered at my hands.”

He kissed her again, countering, “And I’ve long since forgiven you.”

Her eyes softened. “Thank you for that.”

They stayed silent until the moon was hovering above them, and she and Mr. Pennycrumb were laying on top of him, taking comfort in the fact that the moon was intact, that they’d gotten to spend their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! 💕


End file.
